Rapid Reaction Force
The USNA's Rapid Reaction Force is the military force that is always ready to deploy at a moments notice. It has worldwide projection capabilities due to a number of transport aircraft, naval assets, and pre-positioned equipment. Its primary mission is to provide a rapid deployable combat force with global power projection for the USNA military Structure Because the Rapid Reaction Force needs to be able to be quickly deployed it is mostly made up of light infantry and paratroopers. Some armored units are mixed in but that is a relatively small number. Strength The USNA RRF is currently at the strength of 2 divisions. Equipment Due to the Rapid Reaction Force's unique mission it also requires specialized equipment. The RRF's equipment is mostly light as it must be able to be transported by aircraft. It has however some heavy units at pre-positioned storage depots. Infantry Weapons The Rapid Reaction Force is mostly made of infantry. The RRF uses the same infantry weapons as the regular army. Artillery/Heavy Weapons The Rapid Reaction Force is very light on artillery and heavy weapons. Artillery used comes from mortars, M109A6, M270 MLRS and various light field guns. The RRF is actually heavy in anti-tank weaponry to make up for the lack of armor. Vehicles The Rapid Reaction Force is light on heavy vehicles. Vehicles used by the RRF are also used by the regular army but has a higher percentage of APCs and IFVs and less on armor. Due to the need of light but still potent armored vehicles the RRF is allotted most of the light tanks in the army's inventory. Units -1st Airborne Division -1st Light Infantry Division -2nd Light Infantry Division -3rd Light Infantry Division History The USNA Rapid Reaction Force was created on October 20,2007. It was created for several reasons. The assistance of allied nations in combat, quick attacks against nations hostile to the USNA, rapid deployment reserve, and a power projection tool. BLEU-NADC War During the BLEU-NADC War The Rapid Reaction Force performed admirably in the defense of the USNA. Soon after the war began many regular military units were almost destroyed and only the call up of reserves and the national guard stemmed the tide temporarily. Even then the devastating enemy air power was dealing heavy losses to them as well. The 1st Airborne Division was the first element of the RRF to enter battle in the 1st Battle of Yellowknife. There, in the middle of the battle, the division performed an Airborne drop to reinforce USNAA units already fighting. Post War After the BLEU-NADC war units of the Rapid Reaction Force were usually among the first to be deployed as USNA international commitments. After deployment to Asia to assist with the Tibetan grain shortage and to assist the government of GIAS in combating insurgent and revolutionary groups it was realized that the invaluable rapid deployment force needed to be expanded. With the creation of two new Light Infantry Divisions and the establishment of pre-positioned equipment around the globe the RRF was in it's most capable stages. Communist/Nationalist Insurgency At the start of the insurgency by communist and nationalist militias the nearest available Rapid Reaction Force unit was the 3rd Light Infantry Division which was getting ready to deploy to the Jutopian protectorate area to combat insurgent supply routes and black market hideouts. With the start of the insurgency the 3rd was then reassigned to move to New Cleveland and assist the few regular military and national guard forces combating insurgents but the 3rd Light Infantry Division's home base, Fort Dickenson, was the target of a nuclear suicide attack which resulted in the almost complete destruction of the base and most of the division. Category:USNA